We Meet in Dreams
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Chaque personne obtient à sa naissance, sur son bras un compteur indiquant le temps qu'il lui reste avant de rencontrer son âme soeur. Ici, c'est juste l'histoire de deux personnes aux compteurs défaillants...


Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous! Vous avez passé un bon week-end? :D eh bien on ne va pas s'arrêter là puisque je vous apporte ce petit OS! :3 Puisque je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 2 de Reluctant Heroes (j'espère le finir dans la semaine qui vient!) j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS pour lequel j'étais vraiment inspiré! :D

L'idée m'est venue en voyant une vidéo superbe sur youtube, si vous cherchez "Steve & Tony Soulmate AU" vous devriez la trouver! :D je l'ai trouvée magnifique et elle m'a vraiment émue, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci, en gardant le nom de la vidéo pour cette histoire! x)

De plus, j'ai repris beaucoup de passages de différents films mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à les respecter, je tenais à vous prévenir! x)

Je voulais aussi faire voir notre Captain sous un jour agréable, puisque si vous n'êtes pas au courant, depuis près d'une semaine une nouvelle série de comics est sortie où on voit le Cap dire "Hail Hydra" je vous laisse imaginer le bordel que ça a foutu chez les fans, moi comprise...désolée de vous désespérer si vous n'étiez pas au courant...x)

Pendant l'écrit, j'ai écouté "Whispers" de Dave Baxter et "No Surprises" de RadioHead, si vous voulez les écouter en même temps, elles m'ont beaucoup inspirées aussi! x)

Par contre, je n'ai pas du tout le temps de corriger les fautes tout de suite, je le ferai sûrement plus tard dans la soirée si possible! x)

Edit du 30/05/2016 : J'ai normalement corrigé toutes les fautes ! :D

Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

 **We Meet in Dreams (One-Shot)**

Depuis la nuit des temps, sans vraiment en connaître la provenance, chaque Homme sur Terre possédait ce compteur sur son avant-bras gauche. Il était d'un vert fluorescent, avec, selon chacun, plus où moins de chiffres. Il indiquait sans faillir le nombre d'années, mois, jours, heures et secondes qu'il nous restait avant de rencontrer notre âme sœur pour la première fois.

Bien évidemment, une telle chance n'était pas possible pour tout le monde. Dieu était cruel parfois, quand bien même on ne croyait pas en son existence. Certains avaient un compteur avec trop de chiffres, si bien qu'ils seraient morts avant même de rencontrer leur âme sœur, parfois même pas encore née. D'autres avaient ce genre de compteur défaillant, dont les chiffres tressautaient sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, passant parfois de quelques jours avant la fatidique rencontre, pour afficher un millier d'années le lendemain.

Et il restait les plus malchanceux de tous : on les appelait les Indésirés. Ceux au compteur gris, éteint, fixés sur une date qui n'arriverait jamais. Ils étaient nés ainsi, et personne ne savait pourquoi : mais ces gens-là ne rencontreraient jamais leur âme sœur.

C'était le cas d'un homme du nom de Steve Rogers. Il se trouvait en ce moment-même devant ces hommes de l'armée, espérant pouvoir entrer dans cette dernière après une énième visite médicale, ayant falsifié son dossier sans scrupules. L'autre en face de lui le considéra d'un œil critique. Il fallait avouer que le blond ne payait pas de mine avec son apparence chétive, et était loin des standards quémandés par l'armée pour aller se battre contre les nazis.

L'homme ouvrit le dossier de Steve et lut entre les lignes, repérant au passage qu'il y avait de marqué dans une case : "Indésiré". Généralement, on les acceptait dans l'armée sans avoir de scrupules, puisque ces gens-là n'avaient personne qui les attendraient, même s'ils venaient à mourir. Néanmoins, beaucoup avaient aussi peur de ceux qu'on appelait également "les Temps-Gris", et pensaient même pour la plupart qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de contagieux, une quelconque maladie qu'ils pouvaient contracter et qui éteindrait leur compteur par la suite. Une chose pareille n'était pourtant jamais arrivée mais les idées reçues avaient fait leur chemin depuis bien longtemps, et il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire pour prouver le contraire aux gens.

Steve fixa son interlocuteur d'un air sérieux, mais ce dernier l'ignora, se contentant de tamponner son dossier, le recalant une fois de plus. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma et il récupéra la paperasse d'un geste las, remettant ses vêtements par la suite. Il baissa la tête, ignorant les quelques moqueries qui fusaient dans sa direction de la part d'hommes de son âge et qui étaient deux fois plus grand et plus forts. Il serra les dents et se contenta de passer la sortie, manquant de se cogner dans quelqu'un par la même occasion.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Steve releva la tête, croisant le regard de nul autre que Bucky, son ami depuis bien des années. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire, observant avec envie son uniforme. Il savait que Buck partirait bientôt au front, et il ne serait pas là pour l'accompagner : tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, c'était attendre son retour en priant pour qu'il reste en vie, comme l'aurait fait une femme restant à la maison. Il soupira et descendit le peu de marches restantes, réceptionné par son camarade qui passa son bras par dessus ses épaules.

\- Allez, on va aller boire quelque chose ! s'exclama ce dernier, l'entrainant dans une rue adjacente.

Malgré sa déception de ne pas avoir été accepté, une fois encore, Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Bucky cherchait à lui remonter le moral et lui faire penser à autre chose. Son ami était toujours joyeux, en toutes circonstances, et lui n'hésitait pas à le toucher, alors que certains criaient à la maladie dès qu'ils voyaient un Temps-Gris comme lui. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour rester ainsi : son compteur à lui, Steve l'avait vu plus d'une fois, et il affichait plus de soixante-dix ans et des poussières avant qu'il ne rencontre son âme sœur.

Steve se rappellerait sans doute toute sa vie de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bucky sur ce sujet. C'était quelques années plus tôt, avant qu'Hitler n'arrive définitivement au pouvoir, au temps où ils pouvaient encore couler des jours heureux, perdant du temps allongés dans l'herbe, à l'abri d'un gigantesque chêne qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux appropriés, à présent détruit par des bombardements.

Le blond était en train de fixer le ciel d'un air distrait. Il pensait souvent à son compteur éteint, et il pouvait presque sentir le poids de ce dernier sur son bras, qui semblait également peser sur sa poitrine. Il avait tourné la tête vers son meilleur ami, son compteur aux soixante-dix et quelques années et lui avait demandé :

« Ne te sens-tu pas mal en voyant tout le temps qu'il te reste avant de rencontrer ton âme sœur? Après tout, lorsque cela arrivera, tu seras déjà vraiment vieux... »

Bucky s'était tourné vers lui, le visage chatouillé par l'herbe tendre et d'un vert lumineux, presque autant que le sourire qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi je devrais? Peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra, je sais qu'un jour, je rencontrerai cette personne, si je ne meurs pas. C'est le plus important, non? »

Steve était resté silencieux à ces paroles, réfléchissant intensément. Il avait du mal à comprendre, mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que lui n'avait jamais eu de compteur vert, étant né avec le sien éteint. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais cette notion d'attente, en sachant qu'à la fin, on obtiendra la plus belle de toutes les choses.

« S'il le faut, j'attendrai un million d'années encore. » avait avoué Bucky dans un souffle, avec un sourire rêveur, loin dans son imagination, sûrement à des années d'ici.

Steve secoua la tête, chassant ce souvenir de son esprit. Il aimait tellement ce moment de sa vie, cette discussion, mais en même temps, elle était ô combien blessante, lui qui ne pourrait jamais sourire comme l'avait fait Bucky en pensant à son avenir avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui était faite pour lui.

Une fois finalement arrivés à un bar quelconque, ils entrèrent tous les deux, et Rogers décida d'oublier cela pour l'instant, et de se concentrer uniquement sur les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec Bucky.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Bucky était partit pour de bon. Il était en route pour le front, pour la guerre, et lui n'était pas à ses côtés comme il l'avait espéré. Steve trouvait cela tellement injuste. Des hommes se cachaient, fuyaient lâchement pour échapper aux recrutements forcés, et lui qui aurait tout donné pour se battre, n'en avait pas l'occasion. On le trouvait trop faible. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi son corps était si faible alors même que certains, plus jeunes que lui, étaient déjà de véritables masses de muscle à eux tout seuls.

Mais Steve n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner si facilement, non loin de là. Alors il allait continuer à se présenter à d'autres recrutements, dans des villes différentes, ou en falsifiant ses papiers, noms, lieux de naissance...

Ce jour-là, il l'avait fait une nouvelle fois. Il était assis dans une salle d'auscultation, sur le seul lit peu confortable de la pièce, entouré de quelques objets et instruments austères d'un médecin, ainsi qu'un bureau où se trouvait une infirmière. Cette dernière écrivait quelque chose sur un papier, depuis un petit moment déjà, et le blond s'était lassé d'observer la pièce, si bien qu'il finit par poser ses yeux sur son compteur gris.

Il passa une main infiniment lasse sur les chiffres bloqués. Étonnamment, ils étaient, depuis sa naissance, bloqués sur environ quatre-vint dix-sept ans. sachant qu'il avait déjà passé plus de vinqt-sept années de sa vie, même si son physique ne le montrait pas, il aurait dû lui en rester près de soixante-dix, comme Bucky. C'était une étrange coïncidence, et parfois il se demandait pourquoi son compteur n'avait jamais fonctionné, tout comme les autres Temps-Gris d'ailleurs, s'il affichait un décompte bloqué. Est-ce que cela signifiait que la personne qui lui était destinée ne viendrait jamais au monde car ses parents étaient décédés avant ça, où alors que cette personne allait mourir avant? Pour lui, il s'agissait des seules explications possibles, même si elles lui compressaient le cœur dans un étau de tristesse. Parce qu'au fond, il serait toujours seul.

Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant les rideaux qui les séparaient de la pièce d'à côté s'ouvrir, se figeant en voyant un militaire entrer pour aller chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui s'occupait de son dossier. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard suspicieux, avant de quitter la pièce avec le soldat, le laissant seul. Steve avala sa salive avec difficulté, se demandant s'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait falsifié ses dossiers : après tout, il faudrait bien que cela arrive un jour.

Il dû attendre à peine une minute avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir déjà un certain âge. Il portait des lunettes, était assez petit, et des cheveux en bataille. Il trimballait une mallette qu'il tenait à bout de bras, et lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

\- Alors, vous êtes Steve Rogers, c'est cela? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir observé longuement.

Le blond acquiesça avec difficulté, avant de se figer d'horreur en entendant les paroles suivantes :

\- Enfin, si c'est bien votre vrai nom...

Ils avaient compris. Il était fichu. Ceux qui falsifiaient ainsi des documents, surtout en temps de guerre où tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, était très mal vu, pour ne pas dire suicidaire. On pouvait immédiatement le prendre pour un espion ennemi, et il serait exécuté, s'il n'avait pas le droit à pire. Néanmoins, il avait au fond l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment cela. En effet, son interlocuteur n'avait pas encore appelé un militaire pour l'embarquer de force, semblait-il, et pour l'instant il se contentait de supposer. Ce dernier avança à pas lents jusqu'à la chaise qu'occupait l'infirmière quelques instants auparavant et s'installa dessus, se tournant en direction du jeune homme.

\- Dites-moi, cela vous importe-t-il tellement de rejoindre l'armée et partir à la guerre?

L'homme attendit quelques instants mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, regardant seulement avec un certain intérêt la manière dont le visage de Steve s'était paré d'un masque de détermination.

\- Vous savez que certains font tout pour fuir ces recrutements que vous cherchez chaque jour? continua le nouveau venu, presque immédiatement coupé par Steve :

\- Ce sont des lâches!

\- Non, répliqua son homologue, les sourcils froncés. Pour moi, ce sont des hommes qui tiennent à la vie : peut-être un peu plus que vous apparemment, Rogers. Vous devriez comprendre qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir.

\- Parce qu'eux ont quelqu'un qui les attend, n'est-ce pas? reprit le jeune homme avec une colère à peine voilée, tenant son bras au compteur éteint avec force, tremblant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre, soupira le sûrement docteur en se levant finalement.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Steve l'observa d'un air suspicieux, mais également surpris de voir que l'autre ne semblait pas avoir peur de toucher un Temps-Gris comme lui. Après un temps d'hésitation, il attrapa finalement la main qui lui était présentée, surpris de la poigne de cet homme.

\- Je m'appelle Abraham Erskine, se présenta son interlocuteur.

Il recula ensuite un peu, puis retourna au dossier de Steve, qu'il récupéra sur la table, avant de lui demander de se rhabiller et de le suivre à l'extérieur. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et renfila rapidement ses affaires puis se précipita à la suite d'Abraham, qui s'était stoppé un peu plus loin, sur la longue table de l'accueil de la pièce. Il était penché sur son dossier, semblant écrire quelque chose tout en lui expliquant :

\- Je pense qu'on a besoin de plus d'hommes comme vous, Rogers.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda le concerné, sentant un léger espoir monter en lui, presque traître.

\- Des personnes qui sont prêtes à donner leur vie pour leur pays, sans regrets. Il y en a trop peu, expliqua Abraham en se tournant vers lui, lui tendant son dossier.

Steve le récupéra d'un air hésitant puis l'ouvrit, regardant avec stupeur le tampon l'autorisant à rejoindre l'armée, ou avant toute chose, s'entrainer un minimum avant de partir au front. Son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur puis un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, peut-être un peu trop enfantin pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais qu'importe. Il avait réussi. Il ne savait pas bien comment au final, mais qu'importe. Il allait entrer dans l'armée, comme il le souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps.

* * *

Cela avait été bien plus dur encore que Steve ne l'avait imaginé.

Avec son physique chétif, il s'était attendu à être à la traîne évidemment, mais sûrement pas à ce point-là. Tous les autres avaient une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui sur ce plan-là, si bien qu'il avait dû trouver des parades, contrant ainsi son manque de force par son intelligence. Sa plus belle réussite à ce jour, depuis qu'il se trouvait ici, était d'avoir raflé le drapeau au nez des autres. Lorsqu'on avait annoncé à leur troupe que celui attrapant le drapeau n'aurait pas à finir à pied et pourrait rentrer en voiture, ils avaient tous essayé de grimper, se poussant les autres. Lui c'était contenté d'arriver juste après, de détacher le poteau à sa base pour le faire tomber, récupérant ainsi le drapeau sans effort, obtenant ainsi le privilège de rentrer en voiture, en compagnie de Peggy qui plus est.

Les autres l'auraient bien passé à tabat le soir-même pour son exploit, qui pour eux en était tout sauf un, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion, car nul autre qu'Abraham Erskine était venu le voir ce soir-là.

Il l'avait emmené dans une pièce à part pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important : et le choc quand il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. On lui proposait d'obtenir la seule chose qu'il lui manquait : la force. Avec cela, il pourrait enfin être capable de se battre sur le front sans crainte d'être soufflé tel un fétu de paille : il pourrait lutter aux côtés de ses camarades, et résister à des assauts. Certes, ce n'était pas sans risques : ce projet de super-soldat n'était pas définitif, et il leur fallait des cobayes. De plus, personne d'autre ne voulait s'y risquer, car il était fort probable qu'en réalisant l'étrange opération, le compteur vert que le cobaye avait sur le bras ne s'éteigne. Pour lui, cela ne changeait rien, après tout son compteur était déjà éteint, ce ne pourrait pas être pire. Alors, il avait accepté sans hésiter et le lendemain, il se retrouvait dans une voiture en compagnie de Peggy Carter.

Il avait été impressionné par cette femme dès leur première rencontre. Il avait rapidement appris qu'elle était elle aussi un Temps-Gris, et son admiration n'avait fait que se renforcer. Elle semblait le vivre plutôt bien et allait de l'avant, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'âme sœur. Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour une destination inconnue, là où Steve subirait son opération, il lui avait demandé pourquoi cela ne semblait pas la toucher : elle lui avait seulement expliqué que, vu le temps de guerre qu'ils traversaient en ce moment, si elle avait eu une âme sœur, il serait certainement mort au front, tout comme elle le risquait elle aussi, à chaque instant de sa vie. Donc, pour elle, ce n'était pas si grave : elle n'aurait pas à endurer la douleur de la perte, puisqu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Steve admirait ce sang-froid à toute épreuve, mais trouvait cela un peu triste également. Les Temps-Gris finissaient généralement par se mettre ensembles en désespoir de cause, n'ayant personne qui leur était destiné. Savoir que la courageuse Peggy allait finir ainsi était désolant : elle méritait bien plus que d'autres d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour couler des jours heureux.

Il soupira lourdement, chassant cela de son esprit, se concentrant sur la route. Ils approchaient d'une rue pleine de boutiques et le chauffeur avait ralenti pour ne pas percuter un passant qui jaillirait sans prévenir devant la voiture.

Cette dernière ralentit enfin devant une boutique semblable à toutes les autres, faisant froncer les sourcils du blond, intrigué. Cela ne semblait pas cacher un laboratoire top-secret, bien qu'on puisse évidemment s'attendre à tout. Il descendit donc à la suite de la jeune femme qui le conduisit à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame qui s'occupait des lieux, revendant des objets que des gens lui avaient donné, ou vendu à bas prix. Elle avait remis en état et par la suite, tout exposé dans la petite boutique où planait une odeur de papier usé par le temps : et autre chose, que Steve ne parvenait pas à identifier.

La petite vieille s'approcha de Peggy, et lui posa une question banale à propos d'un parapluie. Son interlocutrice lui répondit sur le même ton une réponse des plus étranges, et cela sembla suffire à la dame, car elle les laissa passer derrière son comptoir, dans l'arrière boutique, suivit du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne disait mot, se contentant d'observer les lieux, intrigué, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur lorsque le mur devant lequel ils venaient d'arriver s'ouvrit en deux, dévoilant un long couloir blanc où patrouillaient des hommes de l'armée. L'odeur qu'il n'avait pas réussi deviner le saisit, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une odeur de propre et de désinfectant : de laboratoire.

Il s'engouffra à la suite de Peggy dans le long couloir qui ressemblait plus à un long boyau blanc avec ses murs arrondis et son plafond d'à peine deux mètres vingt. Un soldat les rejoignit rapidement, les guidant à travers le dédale qu'était cet endroit, les faisant descendre en souterrain. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une grande salle circulaire. Steve s'approcha du rebord où il se trouvait, observant en contrebas Abraham, ainsi que d'autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas s'affairer autour d'une étrange machine aux allures futuristes.

Alors c'était ici que tout allait changer pour lui. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. On l'avait prévenu que cela restait une expérimentation, que cela pouvait ne pas fonctionner...malgré tout, il nourrissait un espoir fou, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit un succès.

L'esprit ailleurs, il se laissa guider jusqu'en contrebas, où il put faire la connaissance d'un certain Howard Stark, qu'on lui présenta comme un inventeur de génie, un homme en avance sur son temps, un précurseur : bref, quelqu'un qui semblait à même de faire réussir l'expérience. Ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement la suite des évènements, mais Steve était bien trop surexcité pour en comprendre la moitié, et l'autre dut le comprendre, car il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et l'installa sur la machine qu'il avait créée.

Une fois correctement installé, le blond lâcha un discret soupir en espérant évacuer son stress, en vain, évidemment. Il fixa le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, d'un blanc immaculé, cherchant à oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Si tout cela fonctionnait, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne rejoigne Bucky...il avait tellement hâte de lui faire la surprise! Son ami d'enfance n'en reviendrait pas de le voir si différent! Il chassa cela de son esprit lorsque le processus se mit en route, se préparant mentalement à endurer la douleur.

Il avait souffert plus qu'il ne pensait. Les injections du sérum mis au point par Stark n'avaient pas été douloureuses en elle-même, c'était leur combinaison avec les rayons qu'on lui avait infligés qui avaient été terribles. Il avait eu l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, que son corps était tordu, étiré dans tous les sens comme un vulgaire torchon, mais il s'était obstiné, refusant que le processus soit interrompu : pas maintenant, alors qu'il était si près du but.

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, il se sentait compressé dans la machine qui s'était refermée sur lui, il se sentait courbaturé, comme s'li avait courut des kilomètres pendant des jours : quoiqu'il n'ait jamais pu se permettre un tel exploit avec son corps.

Lorsqu'on le laissa enfin sortir, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, les épaules libérées du poids d'acier de la machine. Des infirmières et d'autres se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider, et il put vaguement voir du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il avait la tête qui tournait, qu'il dépassait à présent les trois quarts d'eux en taille, et avait une carrure à faire pâlir de jalousie plus d'un soldat.

Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas cela qui le choqua le plus, non, loin de là. Il écarquilla les yeux et les baissa sur son avant-bras, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant la lueur verte qui s'en dégageait. Choqué, il sentit un tremblement le parcourir, tandis que les voix autour de lui murmuraient, semblant plus distinctes, parlant de la même chose :

\- Vous avez vu? marmonnait une infirmière aux cheveux roux et bouclés, la main sur la bouche.

\- Son compteur...Monsieur Stark, son compteur s'est rallumé!

L'interpelé fendit la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de Steve, poussant les gens pour arriver jusqu'à ce dernier et constater de ses propres yeux la lueur verte bien visible et le décompte qui s'écoulait tranquillement, insensible au brouhaha qu'il avait créé. Voyant que Steve ne semblait pas aller bien, Howard se pencha sur lui, posant une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule :

\- Eh, ça va mon vieux?

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de se laisser glisser à terre, les larmes aux yeux. D'un seul coup, les paroles prononcées par Bucky des mois plus tôt lui semblaient limpides, non, logiques. Il observa son bras gauche, glissant quelques doigts dessus, tremblant, observant le décompte d'à présent soixante-dix ans et quelques. Oh que oui, il comprenait parfaitement son ami d'enfance, à présent. Peu importait le temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre : quelqu'un, quelque part, un jour, lui était destiné. Ils se rencontreraient. Certes, ce jour-là, il sera sûrement vieux, mais qu'importe. Un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et peu importe son âge ou sa carrure qui faisait à présent de lui un soldat adulte : des larmes roulèrent en silence sur ses joues, et son regard rempli d'espoir resta fixé sur le décompte d'un vert fluorescent, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

* * *

La chute avait été dure, tellement dure.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis que Steve était devenu le premier super-soldat : et le dernier, par la même occasion. Il avait perdu Bucky, et s'était demandé s'il lui restait encore quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qui se battre : mais la lueur de son compteur l'avait forcé à se relever et avancer, peu importe où, dans le simple espoir de gagner la guerre et trouver la personne qui devait être son âme sœur.

Néanmoins, à présent, il se trouvait dans cet avion, après avoir vaincu Crâne Rouge, et il devait le faire piquer dans l'océan s'il voulait sauver la ville qui était menacée par les missiles. Il devait se sacrifier, il le savait.

A présent, la lueur de son compteur lui semblait fade : il allait mourir aujourd'hui, et la personne avec qui il devait pourtant passer sa vie lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvée, aurait sûrement le compteur défaillant lorsqu'il mourrait, s'il ne s'éteignait pas tout simplement en même temps qu'il rendrait son dernier souffle.

Il fit ses adieux à Peggy du mieux qu'il put. Il l'encouragea, lui assurant que tout n'était pas perdu : que peut-être que, si elle y croyait, son compteur s'allumerait pour la première fois, comme cela l'avait fait pour lui. Car il avait l'impression, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas l'expérience qui avait réactivé son compteur, mais autre chose : allez savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Terminant sur ces dernières paroles, il fit piquer l'avion vers l'océan. Il observa avec tristesse les eaux de glace se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, et ferma les yeux après avoir jeté un dernier regard attristé vers son compteur. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Tony n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser : il n'était pourtant pas la première personne à plaindre. Le succès de son père, Howard Stark, suivit du sien avec ses armes, l'avait assis sur une position sociale extrêmement appréciable, et il avait de quoi vivre pour le restant de ses jours avec tout ce qu'il désirait. Parfois alors, il se demandait pourquoi était-il malheureux. C'était peut-être la faute de son compteur. Le compteur de temps avant de trouver son âme sœur.

Le sien était défaillant. Il n'était pas aussi malchanceux qu'un Temps-Gris, mais n'en était cependant pas loin. Les chiffres sur son bras défilaient de manière totalement aléatoires, à une vitesse effrénée : il affichait tantôt plusieurs milliers d'années, à parfois seulement quelques mois. Des études récentes avaient été faites sur les Défaillants. Il en avait été conclu que ceux qui avaient un tel compteur possédaient bel et bien une âme sœur, mais entre la vie et la mort, raison pour laquelle le compteur ne pouvait se prononcer sur le temps qu'il leur restait avant de se rencontrer.

Néanmoins, Tony avait bien des doutes à ce sujet : même si cela avait été approuvé, il avait du mal à y croire. Après tout, le sien montait dans les milliers d'années : personne ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps.

Au début, lui aussi avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, souhaitant comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et s'il était le seul dans ce cas, mais il avait vite finit par abandonner en ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions. Alors, il avait finit par cacher son compteur, comme la plupart des gens de nos jours, avec une demie-manche qu'il portait en permanence sous ses costumes hors de prix, si bien qu'il finissait par l'oublier : mis à part lorsqu'il prenait une douche.

Par la suite, pas mal de choses avaient changé. Il était devenu meilleur, avait abandonné la fabrication d'armes, était devenu Iron Man...néanmoins, les vieux démons étaient toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, menaçant de l'engloutir : et il commençait à vieillir, et il n'y avait personne pour repousser ses cauchemars.

Il avait pensé que, peut-être, Pepper pourrait l'aider pour cela. Après tout, à leur époque, de moins en moins de personnes se souciaient de leur compteur, raison pour laquelle ils le cachaient tous sous des vêtements et des manches. C'était triste à dire, mais d'autres préféraient se détruire et prendre du bon temps dans le sexe et l'alcool, oubliant l'existence des petits chiffres verts. Peut-être était-il naïf, ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas né à la bonne époque. Mais cette histoire d'âme sœur, Tony y croyait dur comme fer : c'était sûrement la seule chose en laquelle il croyait encore, d'ailleurs, alors que tant d'êtres humains les ignoraient.

Récemment, il avait même entendu parler d'opérations pour se faire retirer ce compteur qui était considéré par certains, comme une gêne. Il avait été révolté, lui qui avait abandonné totalement la fabrication d'armes pour cela. En effet, il se rappelait encore de son discours, une fois revenu, et remis de son emprisonnement. Il avait avoué vouloir cesser de fabriquer des armes qui séparaient chaque jour des âmes sœurs.

Aux infos et dans les médias, on l'avait présenté comme un naïf romantique, alors qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, tant de gens riaient de ce compteur, et étaient même heureux d'être des Temps-Gris. Comme l'époque avait changé...et ce n'était pas en bien.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait essayé de s'y conformer, de chercher quelqu'un qui l'accepterait et l'aiderait à lutter contre ses démons, au mépris du compteur sur son bras. Il avait trouvé Pepper, mais cela n'avait évidemment, pas fonctionné. Il espérait bien trop voir son compteur fonctionner normalement un jour.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait donner une conférence de presse, juste après avoir éliminé celui qui avait osé imiter son armure et tenter de le tuer.

Il réajusta une dernière fois sa tenue impeccable, puis avança jusqu'au pupitre, devant lequel se trouvaient des journalistes par dizaines. Pepper lui avait préparé un discours, sur des petites fiches qu'il gardait soigneusement dans une poche.

Il se planta devant eux, attendant qu'ils fassent silence, comme le ferait une maîtresse à l'école. Calmement, il sortit les petites fiches, les déposa à plat devant lui. Mais bien vite, son discours lui sembla fade, comme le reste de son existence, au final.

Tony était ainsi : à défaut d'être heureux, il voulait briller, faire jalouser des milliers de personnes, offrir des sourires ravageurs et sûr de lui, alors même que son cœur tombait en morceaux jour après jour, l'essoufflant. Et aujourd'hui encore, il était en manque d'attention, comme il l'avait été plus jeune avec le père absent qu'avait été Howard. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle fois, il allait faire au mépris des avertissements de Pepper et Rhodes, il avait décidé de briller, de se donner un semblant d'existence. Alors il offrit son meilleur sourire à la foule, baissant les yeux sur eux, laissant un silence planer pour faire durer le suspense : et finalement, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Je suis Iron Man.

Le brouhaha explosa brutalement, emplissant ses oreilles, son cerveau, son esprit. Il ne pensait plus à rien, se laissant emporter par les cris des journalistes en délire qui se poussaient, hurlaient pour obtenir une déclaration exclusive de sa part. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage : il avait réussit, une fois encore, à se noyer dans cette notoriété en lâchant une telle bombe, jusqu'à oublier à quel point il était vide.

* * *

Lorsque cela arriva, Tony était en plein cauchemar. Il rêvait de sa captivité, de ce qu'il avait subit, et la mort de celui qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir en créant le tout premier prototype d'Iron Man, son armure. La seule chose qui lui restait.

Tony se réveilla donc brusquement cette nuit-là, à cause d'une violente douleur à l'avant-bras gauche, qui avait réussi à le tirer des tourments de son sommeil agité, comme chaque nuit. D'abord un peu perdu, il se frotta les yeux pour y voir plus clair dans l'obscurité, et se focalisa sur son bras qui éclairait la pièce d'une légère lueur verte. Il dut se concentrer avec difficulté pour parvenir à se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé.

Il n'était plus défaillant.

Son compteur égrenait les secondes avec lenteur, tic, tac. Il n'affichait plus n'importe quoi, et les chiffres ne tressautaient pas comme cela le faisait avant. Non, là, un délai précis s'affichait, et il se figea en voyant ce dernier. Une semaine et quelques heures, tout au plus. Mais une semaine. Une putain de semaine.

Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour comprendre réellement, priant par la même occasion pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Au final, il se redressa totalement dans son lit et Jarvis alluma une lumière tamisée. Il serait bien incapable de se rendormir à présent, surtout qu'il avait trop peur de se rendormir et de trouver son compteur de nouveau défaillant le lendemain.

Il posa son autre main sur son avant-bras gauche, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Sa main tremblait, tout comme le reste de son corps. Son IA lui demanda si ça allait, s'il avait besoin qu'il appelle quelqu'un, mais Tony secoua la tête, le cœur gonflé par l'émotion.

Il avait toujours été naïf sur ce point-là. Et pourtant, à présent, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant de rencontrer la personne qui allait partager son existence. C'était trop pour lui, trop d'un coup : un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues en cascade : faisant écho à quelqu'un, près de soixante-dix ans auparavant...

* * *

La veille, Tony avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder son compteur, angoissé : mais il lâcha vite un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce dernier était resté comme il l'avait trouvé la veille, avec quelques heures en moins, qui plus est.

Le brun ne savait pas combien de temps il resta dans sa chambre ce matin-là, baigné dans la lueur levante du soleil qui passait avec aisance à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Il avait fixé son décompte pendant une éternité, passant ses doigts dessus à intervalle réguliers, observant la lueur verte avec intérêt.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps il décida de se lever. Cachant tout de même son bras par réflexe plus que par envie avec une manche, il descendit dans la cuisine, où étonnamment, il y trouva Pepper, une tasse à la main. Cela l'étonnait car elle ne vivait plus ici avec lui depuis quelques temps à présent, bien qu'il lui ait laissé les clés en cas de problème.

Après l'avoir saluée, il se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servit une tasse tout en demandant à Pepper, prenant le vouvoiement juste par amusement :

\- Que me vaut votre visite de bon matin?

\- Je suis venue car il ne me semblait pas que vous soyez au courant de la dernière "découverte" en date.

\- Hum, comment cela? demanda le milliardaire en se tournant vers elle, accoudé au plan de travail.

\- Hier soir, des chercheurs auraient apparemment retrouvé nul autre que Captain America, encore en vie, congelé dans la glace, et auraient réussi à le réanimer.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, obligé de reposer brutalement sa tasse sur la table, avant de se mettre à tousser.

\- Le Captain, le vrai?! demanda-t-il stupidement.

\- Évidemment, qui d'autre? soupira la jeune femme, blasée.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et demanda à Jarvis d'allumer le gigantesque écran plat casé dans la pièce, affichant les dernières infos. Effectivement, pas mal de chaines parlaient du Captain, et du fait qu'il avait été miraculeusement conservé dans la glace.

Tony avait encore du mal à y croire, c'était incroyable. Son modèle lorsqu'il était plus jeune, dont son père et sa mère lui avaient tant de fois parlé...Inimaginable.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Tony se trouvait en difficulté sur le terrain, il devait l'avouer. Ses ennemis étaient nombreux, et l'encerclaient de toutes parts. Il avait pourtant accepté la demande de Fury, qui pouvoir requérir son aide lorsqu'un gros problème se présentait. Le milliardaire avait exprimé son désir de ne pas être à la botte du SHIELD qui l'avait contacté, mais il n'était pas contre donner un coup de main. A présent, il se battait contre ses adversaires, plus nombreux qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. En réalité, ils étaient en train de le submerger par leur nombre. Il avait beau être fort, si eux étaient bien trop nombreux, ils finiraient par l'avoir à l'usure.

Au bout d'un moment, totalement à court de souffle il finit par tomber, s'écrasant sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur. Tony tenta de se relever presque immédiatement mais en vain, il était à bout d'énergie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il serra les dents, cherchant mentalement une idée pour s'en sortir, mais il n'en eut pas besoin car au même instant, quelque chose percuta ses ennemis, les envoyant faire un vol plané, avant que quelqu'un ne se plante devant lui, comme pour le protéger.

Tic, tac.

Sur le coup, il ne réagit pas, puis il commença à lever les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui venir en aide. Il aurait pu reconnaitre cette tenue, bien qu'améliorée et remise au goût du jour, entre mille. Le bleu, la haute stature du soldat, les cheveux d'un blond presque cendré qu'il ne pouvait voir que de dos, il l'avait si souvent imaginé par les histoires contées par Howard. Il fixa nul autre que Captain America, avant que quelque chose ne le frappe de plein fouet. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas regardé son compteur au juste?!

Avant de partir sur le terrain, il y avait jeté un oeil distrait, et il se rappelait distraitement la manière dont son cœur s'était accéléré en voyant qu'il restait deux heures, tout au plus. mais à présent, combien de temps restait-il?

Tic, tac.

Il était en train de se demander cela, fixant le dos du blond qui récupérait son bouclier fétiche, lorsqu'autre chose lui vint à l'esprit, avec plus de force encore. Lorsque son compteur avait arrêté d'être défaillant et était devenu normal, c'était la nuit où le lendemain, Pepper avait annoncé que le Captain avait été retrouvé. La même nuit...est-ce que c'était vraiment une coïncidence? Parce que Tony n'y avait croyait pas.

Et encore, autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Si son compteur avait été défaillant si longtemps, était-ce parce que le jour où le Captain serait retrouvé et sortit de la glace était totalement inconnu jusqu'à il y a une semaine?

Tic, tac.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il leva les yeux, se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, il dévora du regard plus que de raison la stature du soldat devant lui, qui comme au ralentit se tourna dans sa direction.

Et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, que leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre, le bleu océan du soldat dans le brun presque caramel du milliardaire, leurs cœur s'arrêtèrent juste une fraction de seconde, à peine perceptible, avant que le bruit de leurs compteurs respectifs n'atteignent zéro en émettant un "Bip" dans le silence quasi-religieux qui s'était installé.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu de la même manière que les chiffres verts sur leurs bras, et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, et même les ennemis hésitaient à approcher, comme s'ils comprenaient que quelque chose d'important se passait.

\- Je t'attendais, lâcha finalement Tony du bout des lèvres, le cœur gonflé d'un bonheur extatique. Tu es en retard, Captain.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh voilà! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture! C'est un simple petit OS sans prétention aucune, je voulais juste l'écrire car l'idée m'avait émue! Avoir un compteur de ce genre serait génial, vous ne trouvez pas? Vous en voudriez un, vous? ^^

De plus, cela restera bien un One shot. J'aurai pu faire une suite mais personnellement je n'en vois pas l'intérêt car il n'y aurait plus cette histoire de compteur et cela aurait finit en fanfic un peu simple et comme les autres...je pourrais toujours faire comme si l'un des deux avait un reboot de son compteur qui se relançait, annonçant une deuxième âme soeur, mais ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça, et je veux vous donner la suite de Reluctant Heroes! ^^

Voilà, j'ai dû dire tout ce que je voulais (ou je l'espère! xD) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, on se retrouve bientôt sur mon autre fic les loulous! :3


End file.
